Historias deformadas
by Miu-senshi
Summary: Que las historias se deforman con el paso del tiempo es de sabiduría popular y por supuesto Killian lo sabe. Pero una cosa es deformar una historia y otra muy distinta es hacer "eso". Captain Swan y Charmin family.


**Historias deformadas** **.**

 **Disclaimer:** Once Upon a Time no me pertenece, es propiedad de su brillantes creadores.

Situado en algún punto de la cuarta temporada, donde la relación de Hook y Emma es oficial.

* * *

Que las historias se deforman con el paso del tiempo es de sabiduría popular y por supuesto Killian lo sabe. Entiende que sobrevivir al paso del tiempo—y a viajes entre mundos—marca a cualquiera, ya sea una persona o una historia. Así que leer en una librería de cuentos algo por el estilo de: _"el hada madrina le concedió a Cenicienta su deseo"_ cuando todo el mundo sabía que fue el cocodrilo—el Oscuro o Rumpelstiltskin o como quieras llamarle—no le sorprendía ni lo más mínimo.

De hecho le hacía gracia imaginar al cocodrilo ataviado con un pomposo vestido de hada.

Killian podía pasar cosas así, incluso podía comprender que fuera el malo en no sé cuantas historias sin llegar a preocuparse lo más mínimo. Bueno importándole más de lo que se atreve a decir en voz alta, pero eso es otro tema que no viene al caso.

El tema en cuestión, el tema que sofoca al Capitán Hook, es la película que Emma, Henry y el matrimonio Encantador (incluyendo al joven príncipe bebé) han decidido ponerle. Y es algo más allá de que Peter Pan sea bueno y de que Campanilla tenga un poco pinta de ramera de puerto—y él sabe perfectamente a lo que se refiere cuando lo afirma—incluso no le molesta que el cocodrilo sea uno como tal y que las sirenas resulten ser encantadoras; o que los niños perdidos sean felices y vistan de animales.

Nada de eso le molesta realmente—puede que el hecho de santificar a Peter Pan si le moleste un poco—, lo que le molesta realmente de esa dichosa película de Disney es el Capitán Garfio. O mejor dicho, le molesta la versión que han plasmado de forma tan espantosa en la pantalla.

Son tantas cosas horribles que Killian no tiene ni la más remota idea de por dónde empezar. Se le ocurren muchas formas de empezar pero todas comienzan con enormes palabrotas de mar que escandalizarían al matrimonio Encantador. No sabe si indignarse por la deplorable imagen que le dan—tanto física como psicológicamente—o por la dependencia que esa caricatura tiene con el señor Smee. Dependencia que le pone los pelos de punta.

Es demasiado, se dice, demasiados insultos como para pasarlos por alto. Sobre todo si tienes al príncipe Encantador riendo al otro lado del sofá haciendo hincapié en cada bochornosa aparición del ridículo capitán animado con ropa de payaso.

Killian deja escapar el aire contenido por la nariz, resignado a tener que ver una y mil películas en ese extraño espejo reproductor en las que el capitán Garfio no fuese más que un pelele inútil incapaz de vivir sin el señor Smee.

Emma, a su lado, le sonríe suavemente—casi conciliadora—y entrelaza sus dedos con los suyos de forma casual.

—Empiezo a pensar que no te gusta— le dice y Killian puede leer la diversión en las comisuras de sus labios.

—No tanto como a ti tu primera sesión en busca de un traje de princesa, amor.

Emma alza una ceja y le mira con la duda pintada en su rostro.

—Nunca he tenido un traje de princesa— replica antes de ver como Mary Margaret se separa de David para mirarla con los ojos brillantes.

—¡Es cierto! —exclama y Emma siente pánico de pronto. Mary Margaret se giró hasta su esposo con determinación y la voz tan firme como la de una reina—. David hay que llevar a Emma a por su primer vestido, el hecho de no estar en nuestro mundo no es una excusa.

Hook ríe suavemente antes de darle un beso cariñoso a Emma en la sien.

—Lo siento amor.

Emma rueda los ojos y apoya la cabeza en el hombre de su pareja con expresión derrotada. Ella misma se lo había buscado al ponerle esa película, por muy tentadora que le hubiera parecido la idea al principio.

—Es la última vez que pongo una película de Peter Pan.

 **Fin**.


End file.
